There exist numerous versions of ultrasonic transducers for use in motor vehicles.
These applications have for example the aim of assisting the driver of a motor vehicle in parking operations by measuring the distance to a possible obstacle. For this purpose, ultrasonic transducers comprise an ultrasonic membrane by means of which ultrasonic signals are emitted and received in turn. This transducer together with an electronic card equipped with the necessary electronics is located in a housing, which is arranged for example in a bumper of the vehicle. The housing has a coupling for electrical connection to the onboard power supply network and a data bus.
Such an ultrasonic transducer is described particularly in American Patent Application US20070277615 under the name of the VALEO SCHALTER UND SENSOREN company.
Technology of the electronic card of this transducer is that of a printed circuit board with active and passive components mounted on the surface. Due to the presence of components on the two faces of the printed circuit board, the transducer must be mounted on a support over the components.
This results in a significant height and less impact resistance.
Therefore there is a need for a flatter and more robust ultrasonic transducer which can be easily integrated in motor vehicles, and particularly in bumpers.